It has long been recognized that hangers are a particularly effective means for displaying many types of articles. While for many years the use of hangers was confined to the clothing field, in recent years it has come to be recognized that hangers, if appropriately designed, can be very effective tools for display of various types of merchandise. However, in the case of certain types of merchandise, the hanger has to or should be modified to best perform its function as a display tool. Thus, the hanger must take into account the shape of the article involved and also how that article is best displayed to the potential customer and without the expenditure of a unreasonable amount of time and effort on the part of the merchant's personnel in properly positioning the article on the hanger. It is important that the hanger be durable because they do not necessarily receive careful handling by store personnel. It is also important that their cost be kept reasonable in light of the service they perform for the user.